MSHP2
by Vince1976
Summary: A family moves into a house in Midsomer and start to experience strange things. Barnaby and Jones investigate.


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Chapter One

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby sat at the kitchen table the next day deep in thought. He was extremely worried about his sergeant's idea to get close to Tammy McGibbin. He felt the young woman was developing a dangerous attachment to Jones. Jones had promised to be careful and report in at regurly but it did not make the Chief Inspector feel any better. He felt the plan would put his sergeant in danger. Barnaby planned to be close by just in case something were to go wrong. His sergeant was heading to the McGibbin home that morning. The Chief Inspector knew that Jones would be annoyed if he discovered that his boss was keeping an eye on him but it was the only way to make sure the sergeant stayed safe.

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones pulled up in front of the McGibbin home and took a deep breath. He knew what he was going to do was very risky. Ben knew that Barnaby was very worried that something would happen. The Chief Inspector believed that Tammy McGibbin`s crush on him was more then just a teenagers interest. Ben got out of the car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Tammy answered and gave the sergeant a glare.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just want to apologize for the way you were treated yesterday," Ben said.

Tammy crossed her arms.

"I did not like being taken down to the station like a criminal"

"I know and I am so sorry"

Tammy looked at the sergeant with a suspicious look.

"Did you come here just to apologize or are you doing your boss's dirty work again?" she asked.

"He does not know I am here," Ben said giving Tammy a smile "I was wondering if you would like to go for coffee and just talk"

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"It is just coffee. So are you free?"

Tammy returned Ben's smile.

"I think I can spare a few hours," she said.

Ben hid a sly smile as he led Tammy to his car. He could not believe how Tammy jumped at the chance to be with him. Ben drove them to a café in Causton. Just as they entered the café Ben thought he spotted his boss's car. Ben and Tammy took a table buy a window. Tammy gave a shy giggle.

"So" she said, "Do you treat all the girls to coffee?" she asked.

"Only the pretty ones" Ben said.

"You think I am pretty?"

"Yes I do. I am surprised you do not have a lot of guys lined up at your door"

Tammy blushed. Ben saw how easy it was to flirt with her. _This is going to be easy._ Tammy and the sergeant got so busy talking that they did not notice that someone besides the Chief Inspector was watching them.

Chapter Two

Later that morning Ben sat at his computer looking up information on the Wilkins as previous instructed by Barnaby. Ben got so involved in his search that he did not notice the Chief Inspector enter the office.

"So how was your little breakfast date with Miss McGibbin?" Barnaby asked.

Ben jumped at the sound of his boss's voice.

"Sir" he said "Don't scare me that way"

Barnaby laughed.

"Sorry Jones" he said sitting down at his desk.

"I think it went rather well. She is a rather sweet kid"

"Just don't get too attached to her"

"I don't think that would be a problem sir. She is too young for me"

"So what have you been up to this morning besides going on breakfast dates with pretty young girls?"

Ben told his boss what he discovered on the Wilkins family.

"It seems that the old woman who lives in the woods is Steven and Bradley's Wilkins mother. The family used to live at Midsomer House until they were forced to leave" he said.

"Interesting" the Chief Inspector said, "Why were they forced to leave?"

"The locals claimed that strange things happened at the house. After the family was driven out of their home Steven went mad and went on his killing spree"

Barnaby sat in silence for a moment.

"It may be possible they want their house back," he said finally.

"You think they are responsible for the murders sir?" Ben asked.

"They should be considered suspects. I think you should ask Tammy if she noticed the Wilkins acting strangely since she is so close to them"

Tammy was on cloud nine after her "date" with Sergeant Jones. She could not believe he would show an interest in her. Tammy was humming as she approached the front door. As she got the key out she noticed Bradley Wilkins.

"What do you want?" she asked as she put the key into the lock.

"You seem to be happy" Bradley commented "Is it because of your little date with that cop?"

"He is such a sweetheart"

"Why are you wasting your time Tammy? He is a cop. He is just using you"

Tammy frowned.

"Just shut up Bradley," she snapped.

"Why would a DS care about a teenager like you"?

"You are just jealous"

Bradley laughed.

"Oh really" he said, "What planet do you live on?"

Tammy clenched her fists as she watched Bradley walk away. He was a creep who had been eying her since she moved in. He was so jealous of every guy who had talked to her. Bradley gave Tammy the creeps. Maybe she should tell Sergeant Jones about him. The sergeant would protect her. Tammy smiled as she entered the house.

Chapter Three

That night a couple of teenagers where parked near the old asylum fooling around. A full moon was in the sky big and bright. The couple was there on a dare. Friends at school had dared them to make out at the old asylum. To prove that they were not afraid they had accepted the dare. What they did not know was it would be the last dare they would ever accept. The couple was so busy making out they did not notice a figure moving around the car. The girl suddenly looked up and screamed. When her boyfriend got out of the car to scare the guy off he was stabbed several times. Next the girl's screams could be heard in the silent woods but no one heard them.

Ben swallowed keeping the contents of his stomach from coming up. He was the first to arrive after the call came in about two bodies that were found near the old asylum. Kate was already there and she gave the sergeant a sympathetic smile.

"I had a hard time keeping my breakfast down myself Ben," she said.

"Can you tell me how they died?" Ben asked.

"I would think they were killed with a large kitchen knife"

Ben walked over to the car and opened the door. There were two coffee cups and a bag of chips on the floor and nothing else. Ben picked up the two wallets and went through them looking for ID.

"What have we got?" a voice said.

Ben looked up and saw Barnaby.

"Two teenagers who were here screwing around sir when they seemed to have been attacked by a knife" Ben said "I found a couple of wallets in the car"

Ben handed the wallets to his boss. Barnaby stood there shaking his head.

"They are just kids," he exclaimed "Why on earth would are killer have targeted them"

"You may be right sir. We might have a psychopath on the loose"

"I wish I am wrong Jones"

"Do you think it could be one of the Wilkins?"

"We may need talk to them"

Barnaby looked at the wallets.

"Karen Green and Brian Regan" he read "You go and talk to their families while I pay a visit to Mrs Wilkins"

The sergeant and the Chief Inspector had no idea they were being watched. Two brown eyes watched the two police officers. The brown eyes followed the sergeant specifically. He had seen the sergeant with Tammy McGibbin. The cop was getting a little too close and the young man did not like it one bit.

Chapter Four

Ben knocked on the door of the Green home. He swallowed his nervousness. This was always the hard part of the job. Ben hated the looks he got on people's faces when he told them a loved one was dead. A woman who looked about fifty-four came to the door. Her blue-green eyes widened with shock at finding a police officer on her doorstep.

"Is there a problem officer?" she asked.

"I am Detective Sergeant Ben Jones Causton CID" Ben said, "I am here about your daughter"

"What about Karen?" the woman asked.

"We found her body out by the old asylum"

Ben counted the minutes. The woman almost collapsed on the doorstep.

"It can't be true," the woman cried.

"Can I come in?" Ben asked politely.

The woman stepped aside and the sergeant entered the front hall. The woman followed.

"We just noticed this morning that Karen was not home" the woman said "My husband Herald is out looking for her now"

"And you are?"

"Sorry. My name is Anne"

"You have my deepest sympathies Anne"

The woman nodded her thanks.

"What happened?" Anne asked.

"She was stabbed to death," Ben said.

"Stabbed? I do not understand"

Just then a man about fifty-six with brown-grey hair and blue eyes entered the front hall.

"Anne?" he said when he spotted the sergeant "What is going on?"

"The sergeant is here about Karen Herald" Anne said sadly.

"I am afraid she is dead sir" Ben said softly.

"Get out!" the man cried pushing Ben towards the door "Get out now!"

The door was slammed in Ben's face.

After telling the Regan's that their son was dead and getting pretty much the same reaction Ben headed back towards Causton. _People seem to blame us when someone they love is killed. Sometimes I hate this job_ he thought. Neither the Greens nor the Regan's wanted to answer any questions. What bothered the sergeant was that both couples had no idea their children were missing until this morning. Some parents were dammed irresponsible. When Ben got to Causton he spotted Tammy walking down the street. He parked the car and called out to her. The teenager blushed.

"Hello Sergeant" she said shyly.

"We need to talk some more about the Wilkins" Ben said getting out of the car.

"I can't right now Sergeant. I am running an errand for my mother"

"We really need to talk"

Tammy smiled slyly.

"How about tonight?" she suggested, "Why don't we go out to dinner"

Ben hesitated. Barnaby would not be pleased to hear he went on a date with a suspect. Coffee was one thing but dinner was something else altogether.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea," he said.

"Oh come on Sergeant" Tammy said, "I don't bite"

"I don't know"

"Come on your boss will not find out"

Ben sighed. He knew he was taking a risk going out to dinner with Tammy McGibbin but the sergeant had really enjoyed their breakfast date.

"Okay" he said finally "However you will have to agree it is a business date"

"Your on" Tammy said "My place say seven?"

With that she kissed Ben on the cheek and walked off.

Chapter Five

Barnaby saw the old woman sitting outside the small hut. She looked up when she saw the Chief Inspector approaching.

"Chief Inspector" she purred, "I know why you're here"

Barnaby was surprised. Before he could speak the woman answered for him.

"You want to know about my family," she said.

The Chief Inspector sat across from her his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Have you been spying on me and my sergeant?" he asked.

"No I just know"

Barnaby did not believe it for a minute but he did not say anything.

"What do you want to know?" the woman asked.

"You used to live in Midsomer House didn't you? Barnaby asked.

"Yes we did but we had to leave"

"You were forced to leave I understand"

"No we had to leave because that house is evil"

Barnaby stared at the woman.

"How can a house be evil?" he asked.

"It just is" the woman said.

"It is just a house"

"It made my husband go mad and he hung himself. It also had my son Steven go mad"

"A house does not make people go mad"

The woman jumped to her feet and glared at the Chief Inspector.

"Why can't you believe it?" she demanded.

"I am a police officer" Barnaby said, "I deal with facts not ghosts"

"That is exactly what your sergeant said. You are both fools"

Barnaby returned her glare. He was not a fool. He was convinced the whole Wilkins family was mad. He was also convinced that one of them was responsible for the murders.

"Do you know where your son Steven is?" he asked firmly.

"No I don't" the woman said sadly "He had been lost to me for years ever since the house took him"

"None of that nonsense! This is serious!"

"I don't know. They took him"

"Don't you understand murder is serious?"

The woman seemed not to hear the Chief Inspector. She looked at the sky with a distant look on her face. She seemed not to understand Barnaby`s questions.

"Where is your son?" Barnaby asked again.

The woman stared at Barnaby not really seeing him. He got to his feet with a sigh.

"I see I am wasting my time," he said.

The woman never noticed the Chief Inspector leaving.

Chapter Six

Ben found the Chief Inspector pacing their office. The sergeant recognized the expression on his boss's face. He knew Barnaby was frustrated and angry. Ben said nothing as he sat down at his desk. He did not want to say anything when his boss was in this mood in fear he might have his head bitten off. Barnaby turned and noticed his sergeant.

"Did you find out anything while questioning the two families?" he asked.

"I am sorry sir" Ben said "I had the door slammed in my face when I reported those two kids deaths"

"Oh terrific"

"Sir will I have my head bitten off if I ask you how your interviews went?"

Barnaby sighed as he sat down at his desk.

"No Jones I will not bite your head off" he said.

"So did you find out anything?" Ben asked.

"That woman is nuttier then a fruit cake. I could not get a straight answer from her"

"I may have some good new sir. Tammy has asked me to dinner tonight. She might be able to give me the answers we are looking for"

"She what?"

"She asked me to dinner"

Ben noticed the look the crossed his boss's face.

"Don't give me that look sir," he said "It was agreed that I get closer to Tammy to find out what she knows about the Wilkins"

"She should not have asked you to dinner and you should have refused the invitation" Barnaby said firmly.

"I told her it was going to be just a business dinner nothing more"

"Jones this girl thinks she is in love with you"

"If that is the case sir will it be wise to refuse her invitation?"

Barnaby sat in silence for a few minutes before saying:

"You might have a point Jones. Okay but please keep the date in a public place"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby frowned. He did not like this. Not one bit.

Chapter Seven

Tammy smiled as she walked towards the restraunt. She almost laughed at the other girls envy. She felt they should be jealous. She had a handsome man on her arm that also happened to be a DS. They were shown a cozy table for two. Tammy giggled happily. The man across from her smiled.

"I am glad you are happy" Ben commented.

"I am on a date with a good looking guy," Tammy said.

After they ordered the sergeant got down to business.

"Okay tell me what you know about the Wilkins," he asked.

"Spoil sport" Tammy groaned.

"I told you I need as much information on the Wilkins as I can get"

"Why spoil a romantic evening?"

Ben sighed. Tammy was trying to avoid the issue of the Wilkins because she just wanted to spend time with him romantically. Maybe Barnaby was right. Tammy may indeed be developing an obsession with him.

"Tammy focus please?" Ben said.

"Okay okay" Tammy said " I met the Wilkins when I first moved in. They seemed friendly at first but then Bradley Wilkins got all-weird and started to watch me at all hours. I told him to back off but he just got weirder. Recently they asked my to join in their little group of witches"

"Witches?"

"I know unbelievable right?"

"Why did you join them?"

"I was a little lonely"

Ben felt his heart go out to this young woman. All Tammy seemed to be guilty of wanted to belong just like all teenagers.

When their food came they ate in silence. They ordered dessert and Ben continued the conversation.

Barnaby watched his sergeant and Miss McGibbin from across the street. He had not wanted to intrude on the date but he was really worried that Tammy was getting a little to close to Jones. The Chief Inspector watched as his sergeant laughed at one of Tammy's jokes. He had sensed that Jones was starting to like her and that could prove to be a problem if Tammy was involved in the murders in some way. Barnaby had grown very protective of his sergeant ever since he was shot during their last case. If Tammy McGibbin found out what Jones was doing she could hurt him. The Chief Inspector did not trust her.

Ben walked through the woods with Tammy. She had insisted they take a walk in the woods after dinner. The sergeant remembered Barnaby`s warning to keep the date in a public place. Ben tried to object but Tammy said she just wanted to take a romantic walk with him. He discovered that he was developing feelings for the young girl. Ben knew his boss would not like it at all. He saw Tammy smile at him.

"I find the woods romantic don't you?" she asked.

"The woods never seemed romantic to me" Ben said.

"Oh come on Ben. What is there not to like. Besides I would have thought you would want some alone time with me"

Ben was surprised Tammy called him by his first name. Tammy gave him a look when she caught his expression.

"You don't mind me calling you Ben do you?" she asked.

"I would prefer sergeant" Ben said "But if it makes you more comfortable then you can call me Ben"

Tammy linked her arm through Ben's .

"Wow would you look at the moon?" Tammy said, "It is so big and bright"

"I agree it is beautiful," Ben said.

Suddenly Tammy turned and kissed Ben on the lips surprising the sergeant.

Barnaby got very worried when he lost track of Tammy and his sergeant. He drove through Causton looking for them. The Chief Inspector got more and more worried. Tammy could have taken Jones anywhere. Just then a thought accrued to him. There was one place they could be.

"Dam it Jones" Barnaby muttered under his breath. Barnaby drove in the direction of the woods. His heart was in his throat. In such an isolated location his sergeant would be quiet vulnerable. He hoped he was not too late. The Chief Inspector knew he should have not agreed to his sergeant's plan. It was just too risky. Tammy could turn on Jones at any time and since the sergeant liked her he might not defend himself.

Ben pulled away from the kiss. Tammy looked at him with a hurt look on her face.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Ben said, "I don't think this is right"

"Why not?"

"For one thing you are too young for me"

"Oh really. You were more then wiling to go on a date with me"

"Tammy I like you but as a friend. That is as far as it should go"

Tammy turned away from Ben and pouted.

"So you think I am just an immature teenager," she snapped.

"No of course not" Ben said coming up behind Tammy and placing a hand on her arm.

Tammy turned and ran off crying. Ben ran after her. If Tammy broke things off now his plan would be ruined.

"Tammy!" he called "Tammy!"

Suddenly he heard Tammy scream. Ben ran in the direction of the scream and found that a man had grabbed her from behind and it looked like he was going to slit her throat.

"Hey!" Ben yelled hurrying over and tried to break free the man's grip. The man turned around and the sergeant suddenly gasped. He backed away and fell to his knees his hands on his stomach.

"Ben!" Tammy cried as she went over to him. She saw that Ben had been stabbed. Tammy turned towards the man and saw him take off into the dark.

"I will get help" she said, "You better hang on"

Tammy hurried through the woods towards the main road. She prayed she would find help soon.

The Chief Inspector spotted Tammy as she hurried out of the woods. There was a look of panic on her face and Jones was nowhere to be seen. He leaped out of the car and hurried towards her.

"Where is my sergeant?" he demanded.

Tammy was so scared she could not speak.

"Where is he?" Barnaby asked again.

Tammy finally found her voice.

"In the woods" Tammy said avoiding Barnaby`s eyes "He is hurt"

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing"

"Where is he?"

"If you come with me I will show you"

The Chief Inspector followed Tammy though the woods and found his sergeant leaning against a tree in pain.

"Jones" he cried as he went over to his sergeant.

"Ben was stabbed" Tammy explained.

The Chief Inspector raised an eyebrow at the use of his sergeant's first name.

"Ben?" he said.

The sergeant smiled though his pain.

"I gave Tammy permission to call me Ben sir" Ben said.

Barnaby did not say anything. He knew there was no chance that he would be able to get a cell signal out in the woods.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Barnaby said turning to Tammy "I will need your help"

Tammy said nothing as she helped the sergeant out of the woods.

Chapter Eight

A few hours later Tammy and the Chief Inspector were in the hospital waiting room waiting on Ben's condition. The two sat across from one another exchanging glares. They rode to the hospital in silence. Tammy was angry that Barnaby was even in the area when she went for help. She expected he had followed her and the sergeant.

"I have some questions for you" Barnaby finally said.

"I am in no mood to answer any questions at the moment" Tammy said her green eyes filled with anger "My date with Ben is ruined"

"Is that I you care about?"

"Of course I am worried about him. I am angry that you were spying on us"

"You should be lucky I happen to be driving by"

Tammy gritted her teeth.

"Admit it Chief Inspector," she said, "You could not stand Ben being out with me because you were jealous"

"What?" Barnaby exclaimed.

"I realized the reason you are so close is that you are lovers"

The Chief Inspector could not believe what he was hearing.

"We are not lovers young lady" he said, "I happen to be happily married"

"Two men always together. It sounds like lovers to me"

"We work closely together that is all. No more nonsense. Can you describe the man who attacked you and my sergeant in the woods?"

Tammy sighed.

"I am sorry Chief Inspector" she said, "It was too dark"

Barnaby wanted to shake some sense into the girl. Tammy McGibbin was really delusional and it was a little scary. He wanted Jones to sever his connection to Tammy. Barnaby was convinced that the attack in the woods was planned.

"You should go home" Barnaby said, "I called your Dad. If I want to talk to you I will call you"

Ben sat on the hospital bed trying not to cry out in pain as he made himself comfortable. He felt as though his insides were on fire. Ben could not believe he allowed himself to be stabbed. He looked up as his boss came into the room and looked at him with sympathy.

"I am glad I am not in your shoes right now" Barnaby said sitting on the bed next to his sergeant.

"Being stabbed is not fun sir" Ben said.

"How are you doing?"

"My insides feel like they are on fire but other then that I am fine"

Barnaby gave a small chuckle to hide his worry.

"You were lucky my friend" he said "You should be glad it was not a lot worse"

"I am so sorry sir" Ben said.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I should have not gone to those woods"

"The person who should be sorry is the person who stabbed you and Tammy McGibbin"

"Tammy?"

"She was the one who wanted to go to those woods in the first place"

Ben's eyes widened with shock.

"You think she set me up to be stabbed sir?" he said.

"Yes" Barnaby said, "I think I know who stabbed you"

"Steven Wilkins"

"I will send several PC`s out to look for him"

Ben turned and stared at the far wall. He was growing to like Tammy McGibbin. The thought of that girl wanting to hurt him made his heart ace.

"I can't believe it sir," he whispered.

The Chief Inspector put a hand on his sergeant's shoulder sensing his hurt.

"Tammy should not be trusted Jones" he said "It would be wise to sever your connection with her. It is way to dangerous if you continue your friendship"

Chapter Nine

Tammy entered the kitchen yawning. As soon as she got home the night before she went straight to bed. She avoided taking with her Dad. Her Dad had not been pleased that she had been out with Sergeant Jones. Tammy noticed both her parents and knew what was coming. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"You can spare me the lecture," she said.

"What on earth were you thinking?" her Mom asked, "Sergeant Jones is way to old for you"

"I really don't care about that. You should have seen the looks I was getting with him on my arm"

"People were probably disgusted.  
Why don't you think for once"?

Tammy's eyes flashed with anger.

"You just don't want me to be happy," she snapped.

"Tammy that is not true" her Dad said.

"Yes it is. I can't have the friends I want or date the guys I want"

"Sergeant Jones is a man not a guy"

"That makes it even better. The guys around here are so stupid and immature"

Tammy's Mom sighed.

"You really think Sergeant Jones is interested in you?" she said, " He is just being polite"

"You heartless bitch!" Tammy cried.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," her Dad scolded.

"I can talk to her any way I like. I hate both of you"

"Tammy!"

Tammy turned and ran out of the kitchen in tears. No one understood her growing feelings for the sergeant. What did her parents know about true love? Sergeant Jones was almost hers. The only real problem that stood in her way was DCI Barnaby. Tammy eyes grew cold as she thought of a way to get rid of him.

Mrs Wilkins could not believe what she was hearing from her young friend. Tammy had come to see her very upset. She claimed that her parents did not understand her connection to the sergeant. The old woman was afraid of this. She felt the house was claiming Tammy the same way it claimed her husband and son. Her young friend seemed to slowly grow mad.

"You can't have Sergeant Jones" she said firmly "Don't do anything to interfere with his partnership with DCI Barnaby"

"I came here for help not another lecture" Tammy said annoyed.

"You are so obsessed with the sergeant you can't see straight"

Tammy frowned.

"I can see quiet clearly thank you," she said.

The old woman poured a cup of tea and handed it to Tammy.

"Here" she said, " Have a cup of tea. It will calm you down"

Tammy nearly knocked the cup of tea out of her hand.

"I don't need tea" she said angrily " I need help to figure out how to win that sergeant"

"If you go down this path you will end up in a dark place" Mrs Wilkins said.

"Don't feed me that garbage"

"It happened to my husband and son and I don't want it to happen to you"

"Screw you"

With that Tammy stood up and walked off home. If Mrs Wilkins were not going to help her Tammy would find a way by her self.

Chapter Ten

Since Ben had to stay until the next day in the hospital they used the hospital room as an office. The sergeant sat on the bed while Barnaby sat in a chair next to the bed. Ben was surprised when he heard that someone had been watching him and Tammy. He also tired not to be annoyed that the Chief Inspector had been keeping an eye on him. He was secretly glad Barnaby did. If his boss had not been around the night before Ben knew he might be dead by now.

"Could it have been Steven who was watching us?" he asked his boss as he shifted his position on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

"He might be working closely with Tammy" Barnaby said.

"I still can't believe Tammy might have help killed those people"

"She is not the killing sort but Steven is. I think the Wilkins are using her because she is so valuable and alone"

"That poor girl" Ben said sadly.

"I should not feel too bad for her Jones" Barnaby said "Look what happened to you"

"Tammy was attacked too sir"

Barnaby frowned. He knew that was true. He wanted to find fault with the girl because of her interest in his sergeant. He sighed. Maybe he was just being too protective. Maybe Tammy was as innocent as she appeared. He knew it was because he nearly lost Jones a few months ago. The Chief Inspector still had nightmares about finding his sergeant shot in his kitchen.

"I am fine sir" Ben said reading his boss's expression.

Barnaby said nothing for a few seconds.

"What did Tammy tell you about the Wilkins?" he asked.

"Nothing much sir" Ben said "She met them when her family first moved in. They got her involved in witchcraft"

"I find it hard to believe the Wilkins practice witchcraft just as I don't believe in all that ghost and evil house nonsense"

"That day in the basement what I saw might have been a ghost"

Barnaby stared at his sergeant.

"You don't believe that do you?" he asked.

"I don't know what to believe but there is something strange about that house" Ben said, "I don't think Timothy is making it up"

"The Wilkins are spreading these stories and I think are frightening that family for some reason"

"What reason?"

"That Jones is what we need to find out"

Chapter Eleven

The man in black crept through the yard like a cat. He went up to the window. He saw that young boy Timothy playing in the family room. The kid was playing with what looked like a toy truck. The boy looked so innocent playing. The young man was an innocent boy once running around outside and playing with toy trucks. That was before his father hung himself and his family forced from their home. This family was intruders and had to leave. The young man already killed the old man, the uncle, the female cop and that couple. He had to get rid of all intruders even those stupid cops. Just as he turned to walk back into the night the boy turned and gasped as he saw him. He young man ran into the night angry at being spotted.

Timothy sat playing with his toy truck in the family room. He enjoyed playing down stairs because it was quiet. His sister was in her room and had told him to bugger off. Tammy was getting rather strange and it frightened Timothy. She even was getting obsessed with that young cop. It was not like her. She used to be so outgoing but lately she had been growing more distant. Timothy turned to the window and thought he saw a face looking in at him. Timothy gasped and whoever it was ran into the night. The ghost was back Timothy was sure of it. He cried out and his Dad came running down the stairs.

"What is it Timothy?" he asked seeing the frightened look on his son's face.

"There was someone out there," Timothy whispered in fear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daddy"

Ted McGibbin did not like what his son just told him. The Chief Inspector was right. Someone had been in their house and was probably a killer. Ted hurried to the phone and phoned the Causton CID.

Chapter Twelve

The two PC`s who came to investigate found no one about. Timothy insisted he saw someone look at him through the window. Ted stood up for his son. He told the two officers that someone had frightened his son. The two PC`s walked towards the woods. They spotted someone hurrying across the yard of the house next door. The PC`s could not see who it was because the figure was dressed all in black. One PC went after the person in black while the other went next door. What they found in the yard was unbelievable. There were body parts all over the place as though whoever it was had been hacked to death by an axe. The other PC followed the dark dressed person through the woods and caught up with them near the old asylum. When the person turned around they revealed himself or herself to be Tammy McGibbin. She stood there with a surprised look on her face while holding a bloody axe. She looked as though she did not know where she was. She stared at the officer with a look of confusion on her face.

DCI Barnaby had a really bad nightmare that night. The nightmare was so bad it almost seemed real. Barnaby had really bad dreams before but this one seemed different.

Barnaby got out of his car and walked towards the police tape. Several PC`s were already there. Barnaby shuttered at the looks they gave him. They all seemed blank and without emotion for some reason. The Chief Inspector ducked under the police tape and walked over to where Kate was kneeling by a body. She glanced up her expression just as blank and emotionless.

_"They were killed by an axe," she said in a rather flat voice._

_Barnaby got a cold feeling down his spine. He never heard Kate sound so cold before. As he got closer to the body he got a close look at the face. He gasped when he saw the face of his sergeant._

_"Jones!" he cried taking his sergeant in his arms. All of a sudden he heard laughter and glanced up. He noticed Mrs Wilkins and her two sons and Tammy McGibbin who was holding a bloody axe._

_"Arrest her!" he ordered a near by PC._

_The PC did not move but started to laugh as well. Soon everybody was laughing in that cold evil way._

Barnaby woke up in a cold sweat and went downstairs. His heart was pounding. The phone ringing startled him.

"Sir we found the body of the McGibbin`s friend and have arrested Tammy McGibbin. We found her with an axe" the PC on the other end said. Barnaby was glad it was not Jones and he was not still dreaming. The nightmare still lingered.

"Call Jones" he said "He is to be released from the hospital today. I will be there in a few minutes"

Chapter Thirteen

Barnaby approached the police tape just as he did in his nightmare. _It was just a nightmare. Get a grip!_ he said to himself. Kate looked the Chief Inspector with concern as he walked up.

"John" she said "You look as though you seen a ghost"

"It's nothing" he said "I just had a rather bad nightmare last night"

"It must have been a bad one. Look at you you're shaking"

Barnaby had not noticed he was shaking until Kate pointed it out to him.

"What do we got?" Barnaby asked changing the subject.

"Another axe attack" Kate said.

"Tammy McGibbin was found with an axe"

"What?" a voice said.

Barnaby and Kate turned and noticed Ben come walking towards them. The sergeant seemed not to believe what he was hearing.

"A PC called me this morning to tell me they arrested Tammy McGibbin because she was spotted with an axe last night" Barnaby said.

"She can't be responsible sir" Ben said, "There has to be a explanation"

"I know you like her Jones but she was spotted with that axe. It does not look good for her. We have to bring her into the station again for more questions"

"I still do not believe it sir"

"If you like I will bring her in for questioning"

"Thank you sir"

Ben walked off to talk to a couple of PC`s. Kate watched him walk off and frowned.

"He really likes her" she commented.

"It is what I was afraid of" Barnaby said.

Tammy sat at the kitchen table watching the two PC`s who arrested her last night watching out the kitchen window for their boss. When the PC`s brought her back to the house in handcuffs she had felt humiliated. Her parents had asked questions of the two officers and were surprised that their daughter had been found with a possible murder weapon. They tried to tell the PC`s there had to have been some mistake. Their daughter they claimed was not a murderer. Tammy saw DCI Barnaby through the kitchen window. He knocked on the door and came into the kitchen and told her parents he was going to take their daughter to the station for questioning. The last thing her dad said was:

"Don't worry sweetheart. We will phone our lawyer"

Chapter Fourteen

Tammy sat in the interview room not believing she was back. However she felt there was a bright side. Ben would stick up for her she was sure of it. Tammy knew he liked her. Barnaby came in with his sergeant and Tammy tried to give DS Jones a smile. She was shocked to notice the expression on the sergeant's face was neutral and professional. Barnaby sat across from Tammy while the sergeant took a place by the window. His eyes were distant and cold.

"Tammy" Barnaby said, "Can you tell me why you were seen with a murder weapon?"

"I found it" Tammy said giving the Chief Inspector a glare.

"Where did you find the axe?"

"In some bushes near my house. I was getting rid of it"

"Why?"

"I was afraid of how it would look"

"You were hiding it so you would not be blamed for your parents friend's murder"

"That is not true"

Barnaby met Tammy's glare.

"You were helping the Wilkins" Barnaby said coldly.

"NO!" Tammy cried.

"You have been rather friendly with them. Did they talk you into helping them?"

"No"

Barnaby frowned.

"You know it is not looking good for you right now" he said "You were seen with a murder weapon which makes you look rather guilty"

Tammy turned to DS Jones plead ding with him to help her.

"Ben please" she cried.

"It's DS Jones to you young lady" Ben snapped "Sorry I can't help you"

Tammy stared at the sergeant close to tears.

Later Ben sat in the office. He still saw the look of betrayal Tammy shot him when she was lead from the interview room by a PC. He had wanted to follow and offer the girl some friendship but his boss held him back and said:

"No Jones"

Ben knew the only reason he had gotten close to Tammy was to find out information. There was no real relationship between them. However it did not stop him from feeling a little guilty. Barnaby walked into the office and noticed Ben's expression.

"Is everything all right Jones?" he asked concerned.

"I just feel guilty I lead Tammy on sir" Ben said sadly.

"You know if she is guilty you can't have a relationship, friendship or otherwise with her no matter how much she would want it"

"I know that sir. Poor kid"

Barnaby sat at his desk.

"You have feelings for her am I right?" he asked.

"Yes I think I do" Ben said not looking at Barnaby.

"I was afraid of this. I should have not agreed to the plan in the first place"

"I can control my feelings sir"

"I hope so because I don't want Tammy to control you"

Ben sighed. He could not stop thinking about Tammy scared, cold and alone in that prison cell.

END OF PART TWO

I hope you enjoy part two. Question: Should DCI Barnaby keep his sergeant away from Tammy McGibbin especially since she has been arrested for murder?


End file.
